


On Top of Spaghetti

by remivel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas saves a little girl's life, he finds himself with a crying, shrieking four-year-old who becomes too attached to him and refuses to leave his side. Cas is clueless about how to handle the child, and Dean just finds the whole situation to be both amusing and endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> For reallylizzy who requested Destiel fluff. Sorry it took this long. :p Also, I don’t think I have ever injected more fluff in a story than I did with this. You have been warned. Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and will be corrected once pointed out. Feedback is very much appreciated.

       It’s Cas who saves the little girl. He appears out of nowhere and burns the demon right out of her mother. The struggle, however, leaves poor little Emilie wounded and distraught, her mother beat up and unconscious—and the Winchester brothers with more scrapes and bruises than they would have liked. 

       They want to leave before the cops arrive, but there would have been no one to watch over the little girl before then, so they ready their version of the events instead and wait for help to arrive. 

       “Paramedics will be here in a couple of minutes,” Dean tells Sam and Cas after he gets off the phone with the 911 operator. 

      Sam nods and crouches down to check the little girl’s mother for any life-threatening injuries. There are none. He turns to the little girl to try and wipe away a trickle of blood on her cheek, but she shrieks and backs away. “It’s okay, Emilie,” he tells her, but she just curls herself into a little ball and cries. Sam looks up at Dean and Cas, hoping they could give consoling her a try. 

       “Hey, Emilie,” Dean speaks in a soft voice. “Sammy here just wants to—“ 

       “No!” she shouts, and Sam almost topples onto his back when the little girl stands up and pushes him away. She bolts away from Sam—and straight into Cas, hugging his waist like her life depends on it. 

      Dean’s eyebrows shoot skyward and he watches as Cas’ expression changes from mild surprise to curiosity. He stands stiffly, arms held open at his sides to avoid touching the girl. He looks up at Dean next, silently pleading for help. 

      Dean makes a gesture of wrapping his arms in front of him like a hug and Cas nods with a serious look on his face, as if Dean had just given him an impossible mission and he is determined to see it through to the bitter end. 

      Slowly, Cas’ arms move from his sides, and he envelops Emilie into a loose hug. The girl clings to him even more and cries harder. Cas looks back up at Dean and Sam in alarm, and starts to move his hands away. “It’s okay, Cas. Go on. Let her cry,” Sam tells him. 

      Cas nods again and hugs Emilie tighter. Dean can’t help but smile at the sheer awkwardness of the all-powerful angel hugging a crying, little girl. “It will be alright,” Cas says to the little girl in his usual gravelly tone, and Dean feels a swell of pride in him at how well his angel is handling the situation. “Your mother was possessed by a demon, but I have used my grace to incinerate its foul existence from every plane in this universe. He will harm you no longer, Emilie Anne Watson,” he goes on, and Dean’s eyes grow to epic proportions before he facepalms in defeat. So much for Cas doing well. 

      The little girl looks up at Cas though, and Dean almost misses the warm, affectionate gaze Cas gives her for all but a second before Cas’ brow creases and he brings a large hand to brush away the strands of blonde hair that has fallen over her eyes. Dean feels his heart melt at the sight and it takes everything in him not to come up to Cas and plant kisses all over his face for being so damn adorable. 

      Sam clears his throat though, and throws Dean a look that clearly shows he knows what Dean’s been thinking, and that he doesn’t approve. Dean just shrugs. 

      The paramedics arrive a minute later, and they take Emilie’s mom into the ambulance. When they try to take her too, she shrieks again and clings even tighter to Cas, little fingers locked in a death grip on his trench coat. “It’s okay, Emilie. The doctors will take care of you now,” Dean tells her but she doesn’t listen. 

      Cas frowns. “You need to go with them. You are injured,” he tells the girl. 

       “No! I wanna stay with you!” she protests. 

       “You cannot stay with me. Your mothe—“

       “No!” she yells. “No, no no!” 

      Dean sees Cas’ frown turn into something closer to the ‘one-more-word-and-I-will-smite-you’ look, and Dean steps forward to stop the bloodshed from happening. “Hey, Cas, maybe you could just ride with her in the ambulance, huh?” 

      Cas frowns deeper. “You want me to go with her?” 

       “Yeah, sure,” Dean tells him. “We’ll follow behind in the Impala. It’ll only be for a little while.” 

      Cas seems to think about it for a second before he looks back down at the girl and gently pries her hands away from his waist. The little girl pouts and starts to cry again before Cas speaks, “Alright, Emilie Anne, I will go with you to the hospital. But you must promise me one thing.” 

      She sniffs, rubs her eyes with her hands, and nods. 

       “I will not tolerate any more crying and misbehavior. If you shout again, I will leave you,” he threatens, and Emilie quickly shakes her head. 

       “No, no, no. No cry,” she tells him as she wipes away the tears from her eyes and actually tries to smile. 

       “Very well,” Cas says with a nod, and Dean thinks the small smile on Cas’ face then has got to be one of his favorite expressions from the angel. 

+++

      Dean sips his coffee by the vending machine at the nurse’s station and sighs. He hears footsteps come toward him and immediately he knows who it is. “Emilie’s sleeping now,” Sam informs him. “Should we go?” 

      Another sip, and Dean turns to face Sam. “Cas still in there with her?” he asks. 

      Sam nods. “Her mom hasn’t woken up yet. She could be in a coma, although she didn’t suffer any major injuries to her head.” 

      Dean takes a deep breath. “Alright, let’s see what Cas has to say.” 

+++

      The image of Cas sitting in an armchair with a sleeping four-year-old girl in his lap is just too precious not to keep forever, so as soon as Dean walks in the room, he takes his phone out and snaps a picture. 

      Cas glares at him. “I do not understand why I must be here,” he tells Dean. 

      Dean takes one more picture then pockets his phone. “Isn’t it part of your angelic duties to, you know, take care of little children?” Dean jokes and Cas glares even harder. 

       “I am a warrior of heaven, Dean. I do not nurse little children back to health, nor do I kiss boo-boos and sing while standing on top of pasta.” 

       “On top of pasta?” Dean asks. 

       “Yes!” Cas says in exasperation. “She has a fixation for spaghetti, I’m afraid.” 

      And the moment Dean gets what Cas is saying, he laughs so hard he nearly doubles over. 

       “Lemme guess,” he says after his laughter dies down enough for him to breathe, “she asked you to sing her a song.” 

       “Yes. On top of spaghetti!” 

       “Yeah?” Dean asks as he walks toward Cas and flops on the hospital bed across from him. 

       “I don’t understand what’s so funny, Dean.” 

       “On Top of Spaghetti, it’s a children’s song. She’s not actually asking you to stand on top of spaghetti and sing her a song. It’s what the song is about. You know,” Dean tries to explain. “On top of spaghetti, all covered with cheese, I lost my poor meatball, when somebody sneezed…’ that’s how the song goes, or at least I think it does.” 

      Cas blinks when understanding dawns on him. “Oh,” he just says. 

       “Mmm-hmm,” Dean nods. 

       “I suppose I owe her an apology then. I told her that it is pretty idiotic, not to mention messy, to sing whilst standing on top of spaghetti.” 

      Dean chuckles at that. “Yeah, you should probably say ‘sorry’ when she wakes up,” he says, watching the little girl squirm a bit on Cas’ lap. He reaches out to move the girl’s IV stand closer to the chair, and for a moment he just watches the two of them sitting quietly there. 

       “Are you sure it’s not part of your job description to take care of kids?” Dean asks him again. 

       “I have watched over all of my Father’s creations for countless years, Dean, but I must admit I have never personally cared for a child,” Cas tells him. “I find the task quite… tedious. And yet…” he pauses, brushing an errant lock of hair away from the girl’s face, “…somehow it feels… rewarding.” 

      Dean chuckles again and he stands up to circle to the back of the armchair. “Yeah, that’s Kids 101 for you,” he says, leaning his hands on either side of Cas’ head on the chair’s backrest. “They’re a handful, but they’re worth it,” he says with a soft smile. 

      Cas looks up at Dean’s face looming just a couple of feet above his, his blue eyes searching Dean’s face for a moment, studying every freckle and wrinkle on his skin. “You want to be a father someday,” he observes. 

      Dean looks away, suddenly Cas’ stare becomes too much. He thinks about it for a moment. “Yeah, sure I do,” he answers as he looks back down at Cas. 

       “I can’t bear you a child,” Cas says with a deep frown. 

      Dean chokes on his own saliva and sputters for a few seconds, and before he realizes it, he’s laughing and clinging onto the backrest of the chair like it’s a lifesaver and he’s lost at sea. When he manages to get his breathing back to normal, he notices Cas is still frowning at him. “Oh Cas,” he says with affection this time, and mimics Cas’ earlier gesture with the girl by pushing away errant strands of Cas’ hair from his forehead. “Of course you can’t. You think I was expecting you to get pregnant or something?” he says with laughter still in his voice. 

       “You would find a woman then, someday, to bear your child,” Cas concludes, and Dean is struck by the sadness that’s suddenly in those blue eyes. 

       “No. No,” he shakes his head. “Geez, Cas, sometimes I think you see right through me, other times, I’m convinced you’re practically blind,” Dean comments and Cas frowns even deeper. “I’m not just gonna go up and leave you one day to find a woman to knock up. That’s just wrong,” he says with a grimace. “Besides, I want to be a father, yeah, but it doesn’t mean I will ever be one. I don’t think I’d be good at it,” Dean explains. 

       “You would make a good father, Dean,” Cas tells him, and really, Dean could just kiss him right now. 

       “In another life, maybe. If I weren’t hunting demons and monsters all around the country, I’d say I would make a decent dad. But,” he shrugs. “It’s not gonna happen. This isn’t a good life to bring a kid into. I don’t wanna be the way dad was with Sammy and me, you know what I mean?” 

       “I’m beginning to,” Cas replies. 

       “Besides… I feel like I’m practically a dad already, with the way you act like such a child sometimes. And don’t even get me started on Sam,” Dean says with a chuckle. 

       “Children are precious gifts from God, so I will take that as a compliment,” Cas tells him. 

       “Take it however you want. Sometimes I swear, though, children can be demons in tiny packages, other times they’re just like little angels. Well, if angels weren’t dicks and didn’t smite people on a daily basis,” Dean says. 

       “I see your opinion about angels has not changed,” Cas says disapprovingly. 

       “Angels in general, no. But you, on the other hand… well, you know very well what my opinion is about you.” 

      Cas nods, eyes never leaving Dean’s face above him. “You find me irresistible,” he says without any warning. 

      Dean finds himself unable to control his laughter yet again and when he looks at Cas next, the angel is glaring at him. 

       “Am I wrong?” Cas asks, and clearly he’s pissed. 

       “No, no,” Dean shakes his head. “Damn right you’re irresistible,” he says, and he’s suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss Cas dozens of times all over his face again. Instead, he settles for just one, leaning down to capture Cas’ lips in a somewhat awkward upside-down kiss. It’s good, though, really good, and Dean couldn’t wait to get out of this hospital and back to their motel. Sam, he remembers, had been dear enough to get his own room. He wouldn’t want to waste that. 

      The little girl stirs in Cas’ lap, however, and Dean makes a move to pull away, but not before the girl manages to get an eyeful of hunter-angel kissing. 

       “Hey,” Dean’s voice croaks. He clears his throat and steps away from the chair. “How’re you doing, Emilie?” 

       “You have a boo-boo?” she asks Dean. 

       “I, uh…” Dean begins but finds he couldn’t understand what she was trying to say. 

       “Mr. Angel kissed my boo-boos too…see,” she says, pointing to the bandages on her arm. “Now I’m gonna get better,” she says with a wide grin. 

      Dean smiles. “Yeah. I’ve got boo-boos, too,” he tells her, pointing at a gash on his forehead. 

       “I would prefer if you lie down on the bed now. The television might entertain you,” Cas tells the girl, and she nods enthusiastically. 

       “I want Spongebob!” she squeals as Cas lifts her up easily and deposits her on the bed. He doesn’t make a move to get the remote and just snaps his fingers to turn the TV on. 

      Dean glances at the girl cautiously to see if she would freak out at Cas’ display of his powers. It doesn’t look like she even notices anything weird, and by that time she is now too engrossed on the TV to pay anyone attention. “Y’told her you’re an angel? Y’sure it’s okay she knows?” Dean says quietly after he moved to stand beside Cas. 

       “Her knowledge of what I am is not of import,” Cas tells him. “By this time tomorrow, she would have forgotten all about me.” 

      Dean’s eyes grow wide at that. “You’re gonna wipe out her memory or something?” he whispers in alarm. 

       “No,” Cas says as he fixes Dean another displeased look. “Sam tells me no one would believe her anyway if she tells people I am an angel. Also, Stephen, the, uh, ‘best brother in the world’, is flying in from Chicago,” he tells Dean, managing to do the air quotes at the right time. “Sam has explained to me that she ‘hero worships’ her brother and that there’s a great chance she won’t even look at me when Stephen arrives.” 

       “That’s great news then, isn’t it?” Dean asks Cas, though by the way Cas’ eyes move to watch the little girl, he begins to think it might not be very good news after all. 

       “It is,” he tells him, betraying none of the emotion Dean could see in his eyes. “We can leave as soon as he arrives.” 

       “Oh, right,” Dean says. “So that settles it then? We leave tomorrow.” 

       “Yes,” Castiel answers, but he blinks suddenly, eyes growing a bit wider than before. “On second thought, we might be able to leave earlier,” he tells him. “Her mother has just woken up.” 

+++

      Cas and Emilie’s parting is not the tearful, heart wrenching goodbye Dean expected it would be. The little girl is still overcome with happiness that the ‘monster in mommy’ is gone and she refuses to leave her mom’s bedside after that. 

      Cas just walks up to her sitting on the chair beside her mom’s bed and ruffles her hair. “I will leave now,” he tells her. 

      She nods in understanding. “I promise not to forget to pray every night!” she says excitedly. “You will come to visit, Mr. Angel, right? You will?” 

       “Of course,” Cas tells her, though Dean doesn’t know if he’s lying or telling the truth. “Pray for me when you need me and I will be there.” 

      She grins widely and gives Cas one more hug. “Bye-bye, Mr. Angel.” 

       “Goodbye, Emilie,” Cas replies before he turns and walks out the door. Dean never hears about Emilie again after that. 

+++

      Three months later, however, Cas shows up at Dean’s motel room with a piece of paper in his hand. When Dean asks about it, Cas blushes and hides it inside his coat pocket. “Emilie prayed for me,” he just says. 

      It takes a moment for Dean to remember who Emilie is, and when he does, his face splits into a grin. “Oh? How’s Emilie? She and her mom doing good?” 

       “They have recovered rather well, yes,” Cas replies. “Emilie won an art contest in her school… she, uh, gave me her drawing.” 

       “Oh? That paper you had when you zapped in here?” Dean asks, now very curious to see what the little girl had given him. 

       “Yes. It was very… creative,” Cas just tells him. 

       “That’s nice,” Dean says, dropping the subject for now. “So… don’t tell me you came here just to chat,” Dean says, shrugging off his jacket and throwing it across the chair. 

      Cas blush returns on his face and he loosens his tie as he walks closer to Dean. “I never come to you ‘just to chat,’” he says, air quotes in their right places yet again. 

       “That’s more like it,” Dean says with a lecherous grin as he flops onto the bed and watches intently as Cas starts to undress in front of him, one article of clothing at a time. “Was afraid you weren’t gonna answer my call tonight,” Dean says, his eyes tracing the pale strip of skin being slowly revealed to him as Cas unbuttoned his white shirt. 

       “I always come when you call, Dean,” he tells him seriously, hands stopping at the last button on his shirt. 

       “Oh, I know you do. I make sure you _always come_ ,” Dean says with that same lecherous grin and an equally lecherous wink. 

      Cas looks back at him blankly for a few seconds before it clicks inside his mind. He chuckles as he unbuttons the final button before shrugging his shirt off completely. 

+++

      Early the next day, when Cas is still resting on the bed (he doesn’t sleep, but after a long night with Dean, he tends to immerse himself in a deep, meditative state), Dean slowly and quietly stands up and picks through their clothes scattered on the floor. He finds what he is looking for, a piece of paper folded neatly in Cas’ coat pocket, and he carefully unfolds it to look at the drawing inside. 

      It was a drawing done in crayon of two people, just standing side by side, and Dean has to admit the kid has talent. Then he realizes, the two people are men, one is in a tan trench coat with little blue wings and a halo, and the other was in a familiar jacket and jeans… and they were kissing. But not only that. They were standing on top of what Dean could only describe as… spaghetti with meatballs. 

      Dean doesn’t think he has ever laughed harder in his entire life. 

The End.


End file.
